For some years, three-dimensional scanners which can be used to obtain three-dimensional shape data and color information of various types of objects have been known. Various software for capturing the thee-dimensional data into a computer and converting it to a desired data format are also available. It is also known to output onto a desired recording medium and communicate via a network using peripheral devices of a computer.
However, because many of the three-dimensional scanners are large and expensive, they represent a major investment to purchasers, who general purchase a three-dimensional scanner for a special purpose. There has, therefore, been no means for ordinary users to scan or obtain three-dimensional data. Moreover, among the three-dimensional scanners, a method for obtaining three-dimensional shape data by scanning laser light onto a target in particular requires a long period of time for scanning and requires the object to be still for the entire duration of that scanning period. Because of this, it was difficult to obtain three-dimensional data of, for example, a living human being or other living or animated target.
Moreover, it is not always safe to irradiate laser light onto a person.
Furthermore, when a customer wishes to modify the input three-dimensional data, there has heretofore existed no system for the customer to easily transmit the three-dimensional data along with a modification request (desire) of the customer to a specialized modification processor.